


Silk

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Silk - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Her skin was like the finest silk he had ever touched.





	

* * *

Olivia's body lay next to him like a canvas, and he had to resist the temptation to reach out and touch her.

Her ivory skin gleamed from the morning sun, encasing her in a gentle glow.

Unable to resist any longer, he reached out to lightly touch her arm.

His fingers slid down her smooth, warm skin that was more delicate than the finest silk he had ever touched.

James gazed into her blue eyes, that looked as if they were sparkling against the ocean as she gave him a loving smile.

To James, she was a work of art.    


End file.
